The present invention relates to an automatic disk cassette changer which automatically inserts/removes a disk cassette into/from an optical disk unit and automatically substitutes specified disk cassettes for each other.
The conventional disk changer is such that a disk cassette containing a disk as information storage media is manually inserted into the inner store from the inlet. This produces a problem that a disk cassette must be manually inserted deep along the guide.
The conventional disk changer permits a round and light-weight disk to be carried in comparatively good accuracy by holding part of the disk with a chuck of simple configuration; but, carrying a square and heavy-weight disk contained in a cassette requires a heavy-weight chuck of complicated configuration in order to assure good accuracy.